


盾冬专项训练

by Dolaaaaaa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolaaaaaa/pseuds/Dolaaaaaa
Summary: pwp合辑





	1. Yo No Fui

**Author's Note:**

> 假装纯情黑SteveX淫荡Bucky 骑乘式  
> 慎入！！！

  “...Seguro che fueron los vino.No se si fue por los vino,no se si fue por su aliento. ”

“Steve，你在唱什么？”

“没什么，”金发大个子拿起长餐桌上被搁置在边角的无情酒杯，往里倒了三成起泡酒，浅抿一口以确保这是那人最喜欢的味道，再满意地端过去给在浴室忙碌的Bucky，“尝尝这个。”

“哦，别，”Bucky只闻了丝香气，就被勾走了魂，却没有停下擦拭盥洗台的手，一面装作混不在意，一面眼睛止不住的往酒杯瞟，语气故作轻松，“我戒酒了。”

“这是起泡酒。”

“起泡酒也是酒，你知道，就算度数不高，我也不能沾。”

我知道，我当然知道。就是因为我知道，才让你喝。Steve没有停止诱惑，把酒杯凑到Bucky鼻尖，Bucky被酒的香气熏的头晕脑胀，伸手把Steve推出浴室，然后“啪”地关上门。Bucky看着镜子里憋红的脸长抒了口气，庆幸自己刚才的坚持。他最近有点不受控制，一闻到酒气，就不可避免的...不可避免的想扑倒Steve，撕破衣服，用自己的蜜穴去侵犯身下的人，一遍一遍。哪怕是公开场合。

——顺利完成任务的庆功宴上，他第一次把香槟换成柠檬水，Steve仰头喝下最后一小口酒，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动，Bucky顿时口干舌燥，双腿发颤几乎站不动，只想撕碎满脸笑意朝他望过来的、眼里容纳璀璨星河的金发大个子的衣服。他的冲动如同洪水猛兽，就要抑制不住。人越多，就越兴奋。

他已经戒酒一周了。

Bucky用冷水洗了把脸，待冲动完全平复，才打开门。Steve早已不在客厅，也没在餐厅找见他的身影。餐桌上只剩下空酒杯，残余一滴酒顺着杯沿流下来，缓慢地划出长长痕渍。Bucky想拿起酒杯伸舌去舔掉它，熟练的像是舔掉唇边属于Steve的精液。他撇开眼，尽力不去看它，握了握拳头警告自己，一滴也不许沾，Steve不会喜欢这样。

他的Steve又纯洁又美好，小豆芽如此，美国队长也如此。Steve喜欢传统的体位，做爱前会认真亲吻，在浴室清洗的时候，眼神正直地仿佛国债演讲。他要按照爱人的想法来：两条被分开的腿老实地搭在强壮有力的胳膊上，不能圈住Steve的窄腰，更不能收紧双腿自己耸动。高潮过后不能迫切要求再来一轮，要微垂眼帘，下撇嘴唇，做出三分羞涩的、余韵未散的模样。

但Bucky愿意为Steve改变一切。

慢慢走上楼，他一间一间房找着他的爱人。最后在客房听见了一声响动，他推开门——

“Steve！”Bucky尾音上扬，又急又气，“你在做什么！”

美国队长穿着丝绸睡袍侧躺在客房的大床上，睡袍被水浸湿，紧紧贴合在结实的胸肌腹肌上。Bucky一进门就闻到了，那洒满Steve睡袍的根本不是水，而是从刚刚就一直诱惑他的该死的起泡酒！

Steve眉头半紧，眼睛盯着Bucky，嘴角向下撇，显得十分委屈：“我没做什么，是酒杯先动的手。”

Bucky无暇去听爱人不着调的解释，他正试图让自己站稳，不要当场失控。偏偏这个时候，Steve还浑然不觉地拉他的手，细语道：“Bucky，你不要生气...你的手怎么这么烫，你怎么了？”

Bucky脑袋轰的一声，已经顾不得如何和纯情的爱人解释，他甩开Steve干燥的手，扯下湿漉漉的、沾染甜腻香气的深蓝睡袍，一把将对方推倒在床上，柔软的大床弹动一下，恢复略微凹陷的原样。他剥光自己，单腿跪在一侧，另一只腿靠在Steve腿旁，双手撑在Steve脑袋两侧，闭眼向着爱人的薄唇吻下去，不同于以往的法式深吻那样细腻缠绵，而是粗鲁而凶狠。Steve微微喘着气问道：“Buck，你想做什么？”

Bucky想，他的Steve会被他吓坏的，随即闻到身下肉体上残余的酒香，和感受到抵着小腹的粗硬，咬了一口Steve的下唇，恶狠狠地说：“干你！”

他侧身拿过床头柜的润滑剂，挤了点在指尖，反手绕到身后，探进干涩的小洞，从一根手指到四根手指，慢慢撑大，直到可以容纳爱人的尺寸。轻喘间悄悄瞥了眼Steve，后者正一动不动面无表情的盯着他，像是无法理解他此时的动作，眉头皱在一块，嘴唇紧抿。他把手指抽出来，黏液沾了满指尖——在爱人面前，满含情欲的给自己扩张，Bucky已经肖想很久，终于在酒气的催动下，付诸实践。他害怕爱人明早异样的眼神，却顾不上许多。他想，是Steve自己把酒洒在身上的。

Bucky微微抬起腰，半跪着夹住爱人的腿，Steve坚挺的阴茎摩挲着他的后穴，他咬着下唇，扶稳阴茎缓缓坐下去，他甚至能感受到它的纹理划过湿漉漉的细肉。整个过程疼痛难忍，但噬骨销魂。他甘愿沦为肉欲的奴隶，只因掌控他的人是从小到大的挚爱。他又想，要更加卖力些，让Steve也为之沉醉。

想到这里，Bucky急不可耐的动起来，每一下都让Steve的粗大顶到最深处。他分出神来，俯身亲吻爱人的嘴唇、鼻翼和脸颊，再毫无章法地胡乱啃咬。Steve的鬓角析出薄汗，顺着侧颊流下，Bucky想到刚刚那一滴酒，倍受蛊惑似的伸出粉嫩的舌头舔掉。他感到Steve的身体微不可见颤了一下，体内的阴茎涨大一分，快要撑爆细密的小穴。Bucky觉得Steve内心没法接受，但身体是喜欢的。

他夹的更紧，动作也愈发用力，床被撞的吱呀吱呀响，四角床柱伴随着晃动。情动至极，Bucky又急又燥地扭动屁股，他抓起Steve的手，捏着食指含在口里，时轻时重的吸吮。Steve粗重的呼吸盖过他快意的呻吟，食指在口里打着圈儿，搅动着流出津液。Steve低哑的声音钻进Bucky的耳朵：“Buck，你真淫荡。”

Bucky抬眼看着他，眼底有波光荡漾，嘴角微红像是被人狠狠蹂躏过。Steve伸出左手包住Bucky的欲望，爱抚、揉搓、摩挲，后者舒爽地轻哼出声，眼底闪着不可置信的亮光——他没法判断Steve是否生气，直觉告诉他，Steve也很享受。

Bucky得寸进尺的把胸向前送，含糊不清地说：“这里也要。”

他听见爱人轻声叹了口气，抽出嘴里的指头，撑着两侧坐起来，这下可好，他落在身下人的怀里，Steve双手扶住他的细腰，埋头在他胸前，含住殷红的乳尖，舌头绕着圈的舔弄，他舒服的嘤咛，双腿环过Steve的腰，后者抽插的更加激烈，他被Steve骤然大力冲撞的气力全失，险些忘记美国队长隐藏在正义外表下的实力。

Bucky圈住Steve的脖颈，极力不让自己瘫软在爱人怀中，就像漂泊在蔚蓝深海中的一叶扁舟，沉浮不能。耳畔回荡着战时Steve常哼的小曲，面前浮现的是穿军装的爱人，小个子的爱人，行军礼的爱人，赤身裸体的爱人。仿佛回到很多年前阳光透过斑驳枝叶的午后，那时他们刚刚向彼此表明心迹，把爱意摊明纸上，印在字里行间。可惜还没来得及欢聚，就匆匆别离。

在他分神的瞬间，耳朵已经沦为Steve的玩物，耳垂被吮吸的泛红，细辨出Steve咽喉压抑的嘶吼，乳尖被揉捏逗弄。Bucky呻吟出声，意志模糊，像是欢愉过头，精疲力竭却不知疲倦。他把头埋进爱人的侧颈，嘴唇贴着血管，手指无助地抓挠Steve的后背，挺立的性器顶着Steve的小腹，随着后穴的律动摩挲。

快感没过他的理智，将他蹂躏的头晕眼花，Steve抬高他的腰，又将阴茎狠狠插进去，一下比一下深，每一次都撞在他的敏感点，穴水顺着动作流出股缝。他的脚趾无意识的卷缩在一起，小腿紧绷，下腹抽动着喷射精液。Bucky循着酒香睡去，他累极了，所以没有看见金发大个子微扬的嘴角。

显然Steve还不够尽兴。

他并没有Bucky以为的那么单纯，但Bucky以为是什么就是什么。假意不知Bucky的渴求，伪装成不动声色的模样。天知道，他隐忍的有多么辛苦！Steve太了解Bucky，就像裁缝熟稔制衣的每一个步骤。他知道Bucky的敏感带，知道Bucky的不知餍足，也知道Bucky不为人知的癖好。这是他的秘密，关于Bucky酒后放荡今天不是第一次，Steve早已在无数溢满酒香的夜里，将可口诱人的爱人吃拆入肚，噬骨销魂中渣都不剩。

Steve半圈着沉入甜梦、后穴在不自觉收缩的Bucky，他感受贴在侧颈的温热，Bucky的上下唇瓣微微开阖，仔细辨认呓语的内容：“Steve，操我...”

闻言他收紧手臂，大力向上顶撞，弄的怀中人轻呼出声。Steve舔着Bucky的耳廓，声音缠绵低沉：“遵命。”

Steve唱的歌是Los Vino：我需要再来一杯葡萄酒，我不知道是不是因为那些葡萄酒，我不知道是不是因为你的呼吸。


	2. 宫廷盛宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp合辑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU：将军盾X将军夫人冬   
> 预警：Bucky穿洛可可式裙装 含口、腿交play  
> 慎入！！！

Steve做错了一件事，今天的宫廷盛宴，他不该携妻出行，或者说他根本不该来。宴会繁复的礼节，让许多人觊觎他妻子美丽的侧颜，一亲芳泽。虽然大多数只是肖想，Steve还是不可避免的暗自恼怒。他拒绝了大部分的寒暄，只搂着妻子的窄腰，右手端着一杯酒，恶狠狠地回看每一道停留在他妻子身上的目光。

“Steve，他们会不会认出我？”他回过神，听见妻子小声的询问，带着点雀跃和紧张。

Steve喝完酒，放在侍者的托盘上，严肃的神情在看向妻子的瞬间软化，笑得开心，连眼里都盛满温柔：“不会的。”

侍者给他们战无不胜的Rogers将军倒了第二杯酒，偷偷感叹将军望向将军夫人的笑容。

“他们要是对我说，你看起来真眼熟，我就告诉他们，”停顿片刻，舔掉勺子上的樱桃奶油，“我的表哥叫Barnes。”

Steve伸手擦掉妻子嘴角的奶油，放进自己口里，忽略妻子的轻呼：“好。”

“他们肯定会疑惑，Barnes不是和将军合不来吗，怎么会同意把表妹嫁给他？”他附在Steve耳边轻声说，已经从早起的满不情愿，转化成好奇的尝试。

Steve收紧搭在妻子腰间的手臂，鼻尖萦绕着妻子身上甜腻的奶香，入眼是妻子颤动的纤长睫毛和微微嘟起的嫩红嘴唇，Steve竭力克制就要冲破理智的情欲，他的妻子，他的夫人，他的一生所爱，他恨不能现在就掀开繁缛的礼服，钻进层层叠起的蛋糕裙，尽情享受只属于他的蜜穴。

 

早上，他的妻子在他的臂弯醒来，身上都是斑驳的青紫痕迹。他抬手遮住透过窗帘的刺眼阳光，在妻子紧闭的眼睛上投出一小块阴影。他俯身亲吻妻子侧脸，在耳垂与嘴角流连，胯下粗大隐隐有抬头的趋势，偏在此时，身下沉迷美梦的人转醒过来，发出迷糊的低喃：“Steve，几点啦？”

Steve用阴茎蹭着妻子光滑的大腿内侧，瞬间变得坚硬，他含着滚烫的耳垂不放，说话断断续续，模糊不清：“还早，再睡一会。”

他迷人的妻子从被窝里伸出胳膊环住他的脖颈，夹紧双腿，把他夹的生疼，又坏心的扭动：“Steve...你硬了。”

“嗯。”Steve挤出鼻音，用手按住不安分的腿，在腿间狠狠的抽插，他猜想待会那里不仅有密密麻麻的牙印，还会摩擦泛红，如果使劲些也许会磨破皮。

他的妻子闭着眼睛，任由他粗鲁的顶撞，又用乳尖磨蹭：“不进来吗？”

Steve停下动作，看着身下抿着嘴偷笑的人，发狠似的啃咬深红嘴唇，然后抽出双腿间的粗大，掀开被子，把剧烈颤动的阴茎对着他，黏稠的白浊洒满胸前，些许喷射在脸上，Steve满意的听到惊呼：“Steve！”

然后Steve看着妻子半睁眼睛，伸出舌头舔掉上嘴唇的精液，朝他挑眉轻笑，像是在诱惑他，等待第二轮的侵犯。Steve拨开妻子的腿，抵在红肿的、猛烈收缩的穴口，坚挺的阴茎如同整装待发的士兵，只等一声令下，就将攻入城池一举击溃。但他失算了，妻子一改挑衅的神情，换上高傲的伪装，挣扎着收回自己的双腿，溜下床走向浴室，只留下赤裸的背影。

Steve长长吸了口气，等欲望平息才走进浴室，亲吻正在洗漱的妻子光滑的后背：“Bucky，我要惩罚你。”

“怎么惩罚？把我绑起来还是用皮鞭，或者都要？”

Steve没有回答，他捏捏Bucky的乳尖，转身离开浴室，和管家交代几句，由人伺候着穿好礼服，再回到卧室的时候，他的妻子依然赤裸着，坐在吊床上晃荡着白皙纤细的腿：“晚上我穿什么？”

Bucky不再是Barnes少将，他是曾经那个小个子死对头的合法妻子，所谓“合法”建立在肌肤之亲的基础上，他该穿什么、该以什么身份见人，都等着Steve的抉择。

Steve把他从吊床上抱下来扔到睡床上，门外等候的侍者们排队拿进一叠衣服。Bucky瞪大眼睛：“这...这是我要穿的？”

“这是惩罚，Buck。”

他的妻子在床上耍赖，嘴角一撇：“我不想穿这个，我想要皮鞭惩罚。”

Steve示意侍者放下衣服，让他们出去。他拿起紧身胸衣给床上不肯就范的人穿上，使出八成力气不容抗拒。乳白色紧身胸衣严丝合缝的贴在Bucky的胸上，勒出一条浅浅的乳沟，Steve不清楚女裙着装步骤，也没在这方面下功夫，更不可能让人来给Bucky穿，只能硬着头皮凭感觉主导。他在胸衣外罩银白内裙，衬裙由浅粉缎子做成，温软丝绸绣着蕾丝花边的斯塔玛卡，系在前开胸衣的带子上，依次排列九个金粉色缎带蝴蝶结。领部外嵌细褶蕾丝，袖口弯曲的裸粉荷叶边。

Bucky配合的随着Steve转动，白皙的脚趾翘起：“你想把我打扮成你的情妇吗？”

Steve正在研究裙撑，他不想给Bucky戴上任何禁锢的东西，不尝试捆绑、也不尝试皮鞭，并不代表没想过，他时时刻刻都在幻想，把美丽迷人的妻子锁在家里、铐在床上。但他不能。Steve扔开裙撑，甚至舍不得给Bucky裹上束腰，就直接罩上杏粉罗布。Bucky拿脚轻踢Steve的小腿肚，埋怨似的：“怎么不理我？”

Steve抓住他的脚腕，套上乳白丝袜，再穿上缀以珍珠的杏粉高跟鞋，鞋子的绑带是白色蝴蝶结，Bucky不满的轻哼一声。Steve无奈的笑笑：“你不是情妇，是Rogers名正言顺的妻子。”

Bucky垂眼：“哦，我的小Steve长大了，再不用我保护了。”

 

“嘿，将军，您夫人真好看。”一个身着贵族服饰的男士毫不畏惧的靠近将军夫妇，后面跟着焦急的、脸色灰白的Sam Wilson副将。

将军还没来得及开口，就被将军夫人抢了先，Bucky右脚向后膝盖弯曲，双手拎起裙摆，前倾半鞠躬，将女式礼节演了个十成十，金黄色卷曲假发流泻肩侧，遮住精致的侧颜，他尖着嗓子：“谢谢您。”

音不成音的怪异嗓音被两人自动忽视，只有Sam在心底默默翻了白眼——这位将军夫人是什么人，他清楚得很。Sam瞥了面色不善的将军一眼，硬着头皮道：“Carle公爵刚从法国回来。”

“我刚回来就听说将军结婚，借此宴会祝福您，”公爵像是喝醉了，眼睛不停往Bucky那边瞟，流露的爱慕毫不掩饰，不禁又重复了一遍，“夫人真好看。”

Steve的脸如同冰刀，眼神犹如利剑，Sam知道再由公爵说下去，他们的将军可不会考虑等级尊卑，拔刀就让他血溅当场，他拉走Carle：“那边还有酒，还有酒...”

Steve圈住妻子劲窄的腰身，朝他们的马车走去，这个宴会怕是没法参加了。Bucky拖着曳地长裙，将大部分重量压在爱人身上，故作娇羞的依偎在怀里，作出楚楚可怜的模样：“Steve，你要带我去哪？”

Steve看着妻子白皙的、硬挤的袒露在外的胸部，顿时无名火起，他是真的后悔了，连带着看向妻子的眼神都有活剥生吞的意味。他抱起裹着厚厚蛋糕裙的妻子放进马车，站在踏垫上脱下高跟鞋。马车上垫着羊毛软毯，四角用欧石楠点缀，Bucky单手挂住他的脖子：“Steve？”

Steve压在他身上，把头埋进乳沟处，咬出粉红牙印，右手隔着裙子揉捏他的性器，听见耳边人渐起的喘息，和手下逐渐的坚挺，Steve停下动作，看着眼神迷离的妻子，声音沙哑低沉：“想要吗？”

Bucky舒服的享受被打断，不满地抬腰去蹭Steve的手，一只腿屈起，隔着丝袜戳戳Steve的腿肚：“要。”

Steve退开几分，端坐在一旁，做出俨然不动的样子，语气严肃：“你今晚做了什么？”

Bucky猜测Steve生气了，大约是他对那位公爵的友好惹得爱人吃醋。他捏捏Steve的脸，跪坐起来嘴角下撇，说话拖着尾音，像是十分委屈：“我不想给你丢脸。”

然后凑上去亲Steve，从嘴角到喉结，如同蜻蜓点水一触即离，他双手圈着爱人，脸贴着脖颈，把身体往Steve怀里钻：“Steve，你不要生气了。你是我的丈夫，我不想别人说Rogers将军的妻子不懂礼节。我本来长的高，穿女装肯定丑死了，咱们进去后都没人敢来打招呼...”

Steve哪里知道他的顾虑，责怪自己没有多替妻子着想，还再性事上欺负他。Steve把妻子抱进怀里，继续刚才未完的手活儿，郑重道：“Bucky，你很美，盛宴里没有人比你更好看，你穿女装的样子只教人意乱情迷。”

说着手上速度加快，听到呼吸声渐重，他把Bucky平放在软垫上，撩起厚重裙边，把脑袋探进裙底，上半身钻进洛可可式女裙里，用手分开腿，张嘴含住挺立的性器，舌尖绕着龟头打转，牙齿抵着肉柱柔软处，隔着裙子，他听见Bucky断断续续的呻吟，溢出舒爽的娇喘：“求你，再快一些....”

于是更加卖力地吞吐，食指因握剑长出薄茧的一侧骚弄饱满的囊袋，又抽空抚慰两侧球体，Steve尽可能张大嘴，以便阴茎能进入咽喉深处，Bucky的双腿夹紧自己的颈部，一阵剧烈的颤抖后，他感到妻子的手在推搡着他，软绵不成调的声音从上面传来：“Steve，快出去...我要射了！”

Steve舌尖舔舐着马眼，再重重一吸，精液喷射在他嘴里、喉咙里，他喉头滚动吞咽下去，从裙子里爬出来看见妻子眼睛微红，像是要哭出来：“很脏，你不用这样。”

Steve亲吻Bucky的眼睛，吸去眼底湿润，安抚地搂紧妻子。Bucky的领口低垂，缎带蝴蝶结也散开，露出光滑的肩部，他伸手捧住丈夫的脸，凑近亲吻嘴角还沾着自己白浊的薄唇，他把舌头送进去，轻舔牙床和每一颗牙齿，津液在嘴里发出嗞嗞的黏腻水声，尝到精液的腥膻，他为这举动感动，Steve是如此疼爱他。

Steve感受到妻子讨好的亲吻，他的小傻瓜总是这样，想要把一切都奉献给自己。他一层一层脱下蛋糕裙，像是拆礼物一般，等待着的是敏感、曼妙的身体，整具身体连带着主人的心都是他一个人的。他可以尽情享用，什么时候插进去，什么时候拔出来，全由他说了算。他解下紧身胸衣的扣子，迫不及待的舔弄白皙丰盈胸部前的粉红小豆，手揉搓弹性十足的臀瓣，阴茎抵着Bucky的睾丸摩擦。

Steve早已硬的不行，但今晚他不打算进去，Bucky的蜜穴因为他的不知疲惫而红肿不堪。他把阴茎夹在Bucky双腿嫩肉间猛烈的抽插，嘴巴狠狠吸吮胸部，如果可能他甚至想喝到香甜可口的奶。左手套弄着Bucky的分身，将要到达顶端的时候，他松开手，把两人的合在一处搓弄。Bucky射了两次，没什么力气，只能任由Steve摆弄姿势，殷红嘴唇里吐出催情剂般的言语：“Steve，我爱你...”

Steve把妻子抱在身上，再次勃起的阴茎使劲摩挲股缝，每一下都撞在穴口，他把Bucky往下压，双手禁锢着窄腰，让后者浑圆的臀瓣在自己的坚挺上打圈。Steve不住亲吻妻子侧颈，吸出粉色的圆状，喉咙间的闷哼混着耳畔的低语，一齐消逝在马车外热闹的盛宴烟火里：“Buck，我美丽的妻子，我也爱你。”


	3. 王子的三支玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp合辑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU：画师芽X王子詹 奶油play 双向暗恋  
> 预警，慎入！！！

王子殿下有一个花园，在森林某处隐秘的地方。每当乌云密布暴雨将至，尊贵的王子殿下都会出现在这里。将花盆从裸露的青石板上搬进透亮的玻璃房中，再加以细心的呵护与照料。原本花园里的所有花都由王子殿下亲手栽种，可惜没能撑过短短一个月，除了最不起眼的三支玫瑰。殿下把它们移栽到花盆，又请了王国里最好的花匠将花园重新填满。

这些花太娇弱了，殿下没法养活它们，也许可以养养别的什么——比如狮子、老虎。总比经不起狂风、受不住骤雨的玫瑰强。侍卫想。

可是王子殿下乐在其中。除了国家，国家的人民，王子的政务，他的生活仿佛只有这三支玫瑰，一支香槟色、一支深红色、一支紫蓝色。他打算在今天把这三支玫瑰送给爱慕已久的人，再举办一个焰火晚会，庆祝那人生日。

王子殿下兴致勃勃的安排，想制造一个惊喜。当然，最终焰火大会没有办成，因为国王陛下生病了，殿下心中满是给爱人的惊喜，忽略了卧病在床的父亲。他坐在床头的矮脚凳上，和年老的父亲道歉：“对不起...”

国王陛下拍拍儿子的手：“今天是Steve的生日，你是去给他准备生日礼物了吗？”

Steve就是殿下藏在心里的爱人，他们从小一起长大，他不敢对Steve诉说自己的心意，Steve那么小，两颊雀斑未退，长长的睫毛盖住眼底一切神思。殿下只能保护他，不能拥有他，不能轻易打破十九年来的好友关系。

 

“哦，得了吧，Carlos。咱们都十分清楚这套土情话，在殿下面前是不抵用的。”

Steve抱着画本坐在草地上，左手揪着草。以往他的好朋友会抛下一切政务，来陪他过生，但今天等到下午三点，也没见着好友身影。Steve猜想会不会是Bucky有了比陪自己更重要的事情，是不是大臣们为难他了。邻居家小孩们围坐在他身边，提出各色各样的意见。

“怎么没有用了？我母亲生气的时候，父亲一说情话，就好了。”

“殿下和Steve怎么可和你父母同类而语。”

Abel有样学样的转述甜蜜的情话，Steve听得津津有味，不时还提出自己的见解：“我是严肃地说，还是带着调笑的口吻比较合适？”

Carlos想了想：“我个人认为，你带着点羞赧，殿下会更受用。”

 

王子殿下算好了时间，乘着一辆轻盈的小马车偷偷溜出宫，他设法抑制心底的激动，深呼吸的时候连座椅也在跟着颤动。他今天要做一件事，不能再以朋友的名义陪伴Steve了！

临近Steve家，殿下渐渐紧张起来。他揉搓着双手，不停地问驾车的侍卫：“还有多久才到？”

Steve在门口抱着酒杯，昏昏欲睡。从白天等到黑夜，也没盼来好友，他猜想Bucky肯定来不成了。却忽然听见有人从高处跳下来，皮鞋把石板路踩的哒啦响，Steve眨眨眼清醒，看见好友大踏步跑过来，猛地扑进自己怀里，他没有Bucky高，也没有Bucky力气大，被扑地整个人往后倒。王子殿下贴心的伸手护住Steve的后脑勺，手背摔在地面上，红了一片。

Steve抓着手，又圈住汗流浃背的好友，欣喜爬上他的嘴角和眉梢。王子殿下笑得露出牙齿，眼睛眨啊眨的：“Stevie，生日快乐！”

Steve早把来迟了这件事抛到九霄云外，吹吹他摔红的手背：“热不热？我们进去？”

Bucky拍着裤子上的灰尘，把矮他一个头的Steve拉起来：“好！我想吃冰茶！”

然后转过头趁着Steve不注意的时候，示意侍卫把玫瑰拿进来。Steve泡完冰茶回到餐厅，看见好友坐在餐桌边，温柔的面孔隐匿在烛光后，长睫毛在眼睑处投下淡淡的阴影，眼帘半垂，像是在刻意躲避他的视线。他把冰茶放在餐桌上，不解地问：“Bucky，怎么了？”

“Stevie，今天过后，你就十九岁了...”王子殿下扭扭捏捏的开口，“想不想做点特别的事？”

Steve没有接话，他知道Bucky还没说完。王子殿下闪躲着眼神，从背后拿出精心照料的三支玫瑰：“Steve，我喜欢你。”

Steve从Bucky掏出玫瑰的时候，就傻了眼，他没法从这一举动中读出什么，他更不敢相信自己听到了什么，傻愣愣的呆坐在那儿，甚至忘记伸手去接。王子殿下以为他吓到了他的小Steve，想和以前一样打个圆场，加一句“就像朋友一样喜欢”带过，可又不甘心，他对Steve的爱没什么值得遮掩。Bucky难过极了，把玫瑰放在Steve面前，出口的语句在微微颤抖：“Steve，我喜欢你，是恋人的喜欢，不是朋友的喜欢。”

Steve呆呆地拿起玫瑰花，摆弄着经不起蹂躏的柔弱花瓣，微不可闻地“嗯”了一声，良久才把注意力从玫瑰花中移开。看向好友映着烛光的蓝色瞳孔，眼神温柔，噙了薄薄的笑意，他突然想到Abel白天说的情话，一字一顿地道：“Bucky，你知道我的心在哪边吗？”

王子殿下皱着眉，被Steve的话弄的摸不着头脑，只得如实回答自己大胆的猜测：“我...我这边？”

Steve抿嘴笑了，低头亲吻玫瑰花瓣：“对。”

Bucky反应了会，猛地站起来撞到了桌子，他没顾撞疼的膝盖，毫不留情地抽掉之前无比珍惜的玫瑰花，揪起对方的衣领，把唇凑过去，语气恶狠狠地：“亲我！不准亲它！”

Steve按住王子殿下的后脑勺，加深了这个浅尝辄止的吻。接吻换气的间隙，Steve的舌头伸进Bucky嘴唇舔舐他的牙床，牙尖压着舌头吮吸，涎液从嘴角流下，Steve擦掉它。嘴里发出的不止黏腻水声，还有王子殿下暧昧的呜咽。直到两人快要喘不过气来，Steve才放开他。Bucky急促喘息，平静了好一会，他不可置信的望着Steve。

回以他的是平淡、温暖的微笑。王子殿下不知道，他的小豆芽在每一个夜晚，都会看着素描卷里他的画像，做一些不可告人的密事。这个熟练、老成的吻，不是Steve的一时兴起，陡然开窍；而是他反复，反复在脑海里实践的幻想。

Steve试探地问：“今天留在这里？”

Bucky跟着他走向卧室，Steve的床很大，垫了好几层的羊绒，因为夏天的炎热，最上面盖一层皮质凉席，再铺上丝绸床罩——王子殿下特意带着人去挑选、置备的。Steve牵起他的手，在手背处落下温软，郑重地向宣誓一般：“亲爱的王子殿下，您是否愿意把自己交给我？”

殿下呆滞地点点头，他还没体会到“交给”的含义，就已经被来势汹汹的小家伙给扑倒，头砸在天鹅绒枕头上，王子服饰被扯开，袒露精瘦的胸膛。Steve啃咬胸前脆弱的小东西，直到他们挺立起来，Bucky没受过这个，立时软成一滩水，声音从鼻腔里挤出：“不要弄了...Stevie...”

Steve并不打算放过它们，他爬下床去，从厨房拿来Abel买给他的蛋糕，拆开包装奶油流到他的手上，他故作遗憾的：“没法吃了。”

说着把白色奶油涂在Bucky的胸上，又扣了一小块粉色的奶油抹匀乳尖，不容对方拒绝，张嘴擒住其中一颗，狠狠的舔掉奶油，用力吸吮，发出砸吧砸吧的声音。直到这边的快被磨破，才放过已经红肿的乳尖，去探索品尝另一边。Bucky的大腿无意识的摩擦着Steve，唇间是舒服的呻吟，他挺动腰部想要得到爱人的抚慰。

Steve的嘴巴离开乳尖，去往沾满奶油的脖子、喉结、胸膛、肚子，舌头绕着肚脐打转，Bucky笑着躲开，却被按住，Steve眯着眼睛看他：“Abel买的蛋糕太廉价，奶油不是很甜。”

Bucky微合着眼，说话有气无力：“要不要加点蜂蜜？”

Steve的手伸进他的底裤，用上手劲揉搓，感受到对方的性器在手心变大挺立：“殿下甜就够了。”

另一手沾着奶油探到后面的小穴，借着奶油润滑，加至三指的时候，触到的某一点让Bucky轻唤出声，手间的性器跟着颤动，射出奶白的精液，Steve蘸了一点放进嘴里，满意地道：“殿下果然很甜。”

Bucky眨着眼，他觉得自己的小豆芽和以前不一样了，哪里不一样却又说不上来。只见Steve利落地解开裤子，掏出粗长阴茎，柱身青筋凸起，尺寸大小和本人的身材并不相符，Bucky咽了咽口水。Steve把他的双腿架在自己瘦弱的肩膀，掰开两片柔嫩的、弹性十足的软肉，粉色的小洞暴露在空气中一张一合，多余的奶油混着穴水溢了一点，似乎在邀请他的进入。Steve的龟头抵着洞口，他已经没法忍耐了，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，把身下诱人可口的人体蛋糕吃下去。

他伏在Bucky耳边，轻声地：“Bucky，忍着点，痛就和我说。”

Bucky知道他忍耐的很辛苦，摇了摇头：“没事...”

Steve脑内轰地一声炸开，阴茎缓缓朝着穴口推进，撵磨着柔软的肉壁，入口处的褶皱被骤然闯进的异物撑平，Steve等了一会，待内里完全适应粗大开始缩动的时候，他才蓄足力气狠命地抽插起来。Bucky的手臂颤抖地抱住Steve的背，手指在他的背上抓挠，印出清浅的划痕。囊袋撞击的啪啪声和阴茎带动的咕噜水声，盖过了两人舒爽的叹息。

Bucky的眼神涣散，水光荡漾，深棕色的头发凌乱，快感将他的理智淹没。

Steve下身猛烈地撞击，喉间低沉地嘶吼：“Bucky，你瞧，它很爱吃呢。”

Steve抽出整根阴茎，再深深地插进去，后穴不断地收缩吸住他，Bucky嘴里溢出不满足的呻吟，臀缝里流淌各种粘液，夹杂奶油的甜香四散。王子殿下记不起自己射了几次，只觉得全身酸软无力，白浊撒的到处都是。挂在爱人脖颈上的手臂，依靠着惯性才没有掉下来。他从不知道他的Steve这么善战，像一位不知疲倦的将军。

Steve渐渐也感到体力不支，他大病初愈，今天的活动过于激动、猛烈，得平复少许，让自己冷静。在对方深红肿起的唇瓣上，深情舔舐一会后，他下床去浴室拧了块热毛巾，细心地擦拭王子殿下的身体——青紫的淤痕、粉红的吻印、白浊的精液，看起来惨兮兮的，Steve又心疼又满意。这具迷人的身体仿佛名篇巨作，能轻易勾走他的三魂七魄。

Steve捡起之前掉在餐桌边的玫瑰，他的王子殿下为他悉心照料的玫瑰，就如同从小到大被Bucky护在怀里的他。Steve把花插进床头柜的水晶瓶里，他不爱花，却早为Bucky的花准备好了容器。Bucky曾告诉他，每朵花里都住着一只精灵，对着精灵低语，可以平复心中无尽的相思，如果小精灵听见了愿望，就会带领他找到心之所爱。Steve点上一支南瓜味的甜蜡，躺在床上侧身背朝玫瑰，搂住身边的王子殿下，头抵着头，嘴角微微上扬，轻轻阖上双眼，满足的进入梦乡。

“尊敬的王子殿下，我已经准备好了，准备好与你共度接下来的每一天，准备好接受你绵延不绝的爱恋。因为我爱你，如同你爱我。”


	4. 午后助眠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg，产乳，孕期ABO，慎入！！！

他或许喜欢参军成为年轻的长官，也或许喜欢依偎在高大的丈夫怀里，听他讲述战场上的故事。Bucky坐在铺了好几层棉布的躺椅上，羊绒毯盖到胸前，遮掩浅浅隆起的小腹，左手压住毛毯边角。他半合着眼，享受午后静谧的时光——或许谈不上享受，Steve清晨出门到现在还没回来。独自睡午觉对于孕中的Omega无疑是难熬的，他需要丈夫热情的、温柔的抚慰助眠。

 

Steve特意去苏特亚广场买沙架蛋糕，昨晚Bucky提到想吃。回家见到妻子，柔和的笑意才爬上眼角，冷峻的面容松缓。他放下蛋糕，拨开妻子垂在前额的卷曲碎发，倾身吻在眼睛上。沙架蛋糕的朱古力味穿透纸盒里弥漫至房间，扰乱Bucky的午梦。

 

Bucky半睁开眼，双手抱住还没来得及退开的丈夫，用脸颊蹭蹭后者冰冷的颈窝，声音像是被壁炉熏过，暖烘烘地：“Steve，你冷不冷？”

 

此时他的Omega身上的香气甜腻过了头，甚于维也纳沙架蛋糕，萦绕在他的鼻尖，挥之不去。Steve重重吸了口气，把妻子连着毛毯一起抱在腿上，让他能舒服的窝在自己怀中，也为了嗅到更多的香气。Steve亲吻妻子头顶，气息在唇齿开合间缠绕：“冷，要帮我取暖吗？”

 

Bucky好奇地扭过头：“怎么帮？”

 

Steve像是得到应允一般，剥开他身上裹着的毛毯，扔在拼接色彩的地毯上。解开妻子深蓝睡袍的腰带，白皙光滑的肌肤骤然接触寒冷的空气，不适地微微颤栗。Steve捧住妻子因为怀孕而涨大的乳房，用力捏了捏，挤出乳白液体，他用食指擦过奶水放在嘴巴里品尝，甜美的无法言喻。Bucky被这动作刺激，陷入孕激素带来的热潮，远比发情期猛烈，莫大快感冲击着他，将他带入梦幻仙境。

 

“Steve，我...”

 

他已经没法说完一句话。屁股无意识地扭动，隔着纱质睡袍摩擦着丈夫的大腿，双腿酸软的并不拢，性器慢慢勃起，撑起白色内裤。后穴流出的汁液打湿内裤，流到睡袍上，快要浸透丈夫的军装。

 

Steve被骤然而起的、铺天盖地的孕期信息素弄得头昏脑胀，他一把扯掉妻子内裤，探进正分泌香甜穴水的小洞，手指搅动，指腹的薄茧擦过敏感的肉壁，抽离时带出细嫩的软肉，穴口收缩着邀请Alpha，等待坚硬粗大肉棒的侵犯。

 

Bucky面色潮红，鼻子翕动着感受Alpha充满压迫的信息素，他的丈夫好闻极了：秋后灌木的枯枝混杂着猎人枪口的血腥的味道，无声安抚他体内躁热，以及不安稳乱动的胎儿。Steve分开妻子修长的双腿，高高翘立的阴茎在军裤里整装待发，只等一举攻入诱人的蜜穴。拉下裤链，找准仍然不停流出汁液的小洞，缓缓插入，他咬住妻子的耳垂含糊道：“我慢慢的，不会伤到孩子...”

 

听不清他在说什么，Bucky正全神贯注的感受Alpha硕大的阴茎撑开他的后穴，摩擦过每一条褶皱。他夹紧屁股难耐地扭动，呼吸变得急促：“Steve，快一点...”

 

Steve坐在椅子上，Bucky后背贴着他，头靠在肩侧，奶水顺着乳沟流下，在隆起的肚子上拉出长长的白痕。Steve托住妻子的腰，下身剧烈的抽插，厚重的肚子随着动作起伏，龟头毫无规律地顶撞敏感处，一下比一下深，一次比一次用力，Bucky无助地紧攥丈夫没完全褪去的衬衣衣角，把它捏出圆形皱痕。两人是第一次采用这种体位，Bucky怀孕后，Steve顾虑他的身体，只能侧身进入，或是腿交、或是用手解决，在面对迷人的妻子时，如同浅尝辄止。这么深入的方式，Steve不敢贸然尝试，可今天...

 

他没忍住。也许是妻子过分的甜美，也许是禁欲太久，也许是沙架蛋糕做了回催情剂，也许是受寒冷的天气刺激，不自觉地渴求温暖的、黏人的地方。没有什么比Bucky的身体更令人着迷，更令人欲罢不能。

 

Steve站起来，就着结合的姿势朝架着暖炉的大床走去，路过衣帽架时坏心停下，脚步一转，面朝顶端印着浮雕刻画的全身镜，镜中是他和他美丽的妻子：Bucky双腿大张，分别挂在他的两条胳膊上，左手扶住耸起的肚子，右手抓着丈夫的手腕。Steve的阴茎插在泛红小穴里，汁液顺着引力流下，滴在棕红地板上。他低声唤着妻子的名字：“Buck，你好美...”

 

Bucky眯着眼睛看向镜子，他被丈夫插的浑身绵软，此时已经是意乱情迷的模样。Steve小幅度向前顶弄两下，站姿不能深入，陷入热潮的Omega并不满足：“嗯...去床上，不够...”

 

Steve快步走到床边，抽出阴茎，小心地把Bucky平放在床上，引来一阵低声娇喘。他脱掉所有衣服，又扒下妻子半挂在肩上的睡袍，拿过矮枕垫在腰下。对方左等右等也没等来丈夫的疼爱，只能吃力地抬起左腿环住丈夫劲窄有力的腰，脚尖擦过侧腰的敏感带，Steve真想不顾一切，狠狠插入妻子的生殖腔，然后成结。巨大Alpha结会在湿润柔软的甬道内涨大，再探入最隐秘、最深处的穴口，用精液灌满那里，鼓鼓囊囊的让妻子受孕。

 

眼下，他只能慢慢、慢慢地插入，再缓缓、缓缓地抽出，如此反复，充满耐心和怜惜。把Bucky的一条腿架在肩膀上，Steve俯下身用嘴唇去逗弄粉红的乳尖，舌头在乳晕打转，牙齿啃咬乳房的嫩肉，就是不吮吸溢出的乳汁。Bucky伸手按住胡乱摆头的长着金发的脑袋，挺着饱胀的胸部往丈夫嘴里送，开口命令，钻进Steve耳里的声音却仿佛多瑙河畔三月的晨风，和着木屋里若有若无的婉转竖琴声：“Stevie，喝掉它。”

 

Steve见妻子真的被涨奶折磨得难受，也不挑弄了，张嘴重重一吸，奶香乳汁溢满他的口腔，这是他喝过最好喝、最美味的饮品。Bucky抓着他的手，覆住另一边的乳头，轻轻揉搓：“这边也要...”

 

Steve揉了两下，奶水便一股脑涌了出来，他不放过一滴，尽数吞入咽喉，又狠狠嘬了两下，直到两边的乳房都吸不出来奶。他含住Bucky唇瓣，又是舔又是咬，下身撞击地愈发狠，囊袋撞击的啪啪声盖过阴茎搅弄的淫水声。

 

Bucky舒服的整个脚趾都蜷缩在一起，痉挛一般颤抖，怀孕的身体更加敏感，不等自己套弄，性器顶端就射出点点白浊，射精的快感是平日的好几倍，持续时间也足够长久，如同细小电流窜过体内每一个角落，下一刻就要跌进天堂。眼底似有水光荡漾，映着年轻丈夫英俊的面容和忙碌的轮廓，他不能奢求更多，等宝宝出世，等战争结束，他们就搬到乡下去，与果园为依，和溪水作伴。

 

Steve见妻子目光涣散，神游开外，也停下动作，乳头和身下同时停止爱抚。后穴骤然空虚拉回Bucky的思绪，他想要被巨大填满，想要丈夫用青筋暴起的硬物狠狠贯穿他，想要丈夫无时无刻的疼爱。音调被快感剥离，脱离线谱自成一线，尾音上翘，软软糯糯：“Steve...怎么了？”

 

Steve先是把舌头伸进爱妻的嘴里，舔舐过每一颗牙齿，啾住对方无处安放的舌头狠狠吸吮，再舔去流出嘴角的津液，沿着红潮泛上的脸颊一路亲吻至侧颈，往左两分是被标记的腺体。他往Bucky耳里吹气，声音沙哑低沉：“我在卖力，你却在想别的，嗯？”

 

Bucky手抓住丈夫暴露在空气里的阴茎，把腰稍稍向上抬起些许，扶住青筋跳动的硬物插进自己正在颤动的后穴，不得章法，怎么也吞不下整根。眼神祈求地看着丈夫，泪水嵌在眼底，染红眼圈。Steve脑内轰地一声炸开，他猛地插进去，急不可耐地抽动。他感到阴茎被夹紧，禁锢在娇嫩的花穴，动弹不得，狭窄紧实的将要窒息，不由得涨大一分，完全占满舒适柔软的处所，小穴分泌的黏液充当润滑，勉强摩擦起来。两人俱是舒服满足地哼出声，他真想就此把这东西埋在Bucky体内，永远不拔出来。又想等孩子出生后，一举攻入更深更软的甬道成结，狠狠欺负妻子到哭出来，在生殖腔里留下足够怀上八个十个宝宝的精液，多到妻子的小肚子鼓鼓涨涨的隆起。

 

Steve知道孕期Omega比平时敏感得多，他用手指堵住Bucky性器顶端，不让第二轮快感来临的妻子泄出来：“我们一起。”

 

Bucky极力克制欲望，感受丈夫用力地顶弄。他的腰肢颤抖着，早已精疲力竭，双腿酸软的缠住Steve的腰。Steve缓缓律动，变换着角度刺激敏感处，用牙尖轻磨他的嘴唇，做最后的冲刺。他松开按住顶端的手，换成抚摸妻子的侧脸。Bucky攀住丈夫肩头，被精液灌满后穴的同时，射出奶白稀液，喷在丈夫紧实的胸肌上，混入咸咸的汗水。Steve抽出还未满足的阴茎，精液、淫水或是别的什么流出来，打湿床单。

 

“糟糕，今晚我们要睡客房啦，”年轻的Alpha说着，把再次坚挺的阴茎插进爱妻的双腿间，“Buck，咱们再来一次。”

 

他知道自己美丽的妻子，还没得到满足。壁炉的火光未熄，房间情欲和香甜孕激素萦绕，暖烘烘的。仿佛屋外的冰雪和寒冷与他们无关，匆忙路过这间小屋的人们，只能听见一轮又一轮地甜腻呻吟和低沉嘶吼。


	5. Bucky的玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性冬，产子，慎！！！

瓦坎达的某条小溪是消磨时光的好地方，青草畔是咩咩叫的羊群，近处滚着一个奶团似的小孩，白皙小脸上粘着泥土印，湛蓝瞳仁里盛满天真，清澈透亮得如同弗拉特黑德湖水，嘴巴嘟着咿咿呀呀说个不停。忽然，不远处飞来一个软绵绵的东西，砸到小孩胖乎乎的小腿，小家伙眨眨眼，随即张嘴放声大哭。

从花丛里跑出一个身着银白纱缎的人，腰带半系，露出洁白细腻的大腿，和半隐半现的胸部。及肩棕发散散乱乱，皮筋不知掉在哪里，发丝垂落在脸颊两侧——坨红脸蛋上是蕴着水光的眼眸，半含风情半是迷离。

“怎么了，Winfred？”来人抱起吵闹的小家伙，放在怀里轻轻拍打后背以示抚慰。小家伙把头埋进半坦的胸里，鼻尖蹭蹭丝滑的衣料。

来人笑出声：“是不是饿了？”

说着，完全拉开腰带，露出青红牙印交错的胸部，娇嫩的乳头红得快要滴出血，如同被狠狠凌虐的花蕾，还有一丝乳白色液体残留在肋骨处。小家伙立马停止哭喊，乖乖地将嘴巴凑过去，含住乳头砸吧砸吧地吸着。

这时，另一位穿戴整齐的男人也自花丛里走出，半跪在草地上，伸手环住正在喂奶的妻子，好让对方靠在自己怀中。

男人用舌头舔舐他的耳垂，含在嘴里模仿小家伙的吸吮，“Buck，虽然他是我儿子，可我还是想说...”手探上另一颗暂时空闲的花蕾，顺时针方向打圈，“我很嫉妒。”

怀里人因这动作而轻喘，和着先前并未完全消散的余韵。Bucky感到腰间抵上一个硬物，耳畔的舔舐愈发剧烈，Winfred已经喂饱了自己，正用大眼睛瞧着他。Bucky心底莫名生出一丝羞耻，别扭地推开男人，把耳朵解救出来。

“Buck？”

他半垂着眼眸，浓密卷翘的睫毛遮住眼底情绪：“儿子在呢。”

男人受伤地看着他，干脆将妻子和儿子一同抱起，Bucky身体骤然离开地面，不禁轻呼一声，把头靠在男人坚实的肩膀上，半阖眼睛，等待对方接下来的动作。

皮肤接触到柔软的毛毯，怀中的小家伙被抱走，安置在隔壁房间的摇篮里，取而代之覆盖温暖的是男人高大的躯体。

“现在儿子不在了。”

Bucky半咬着唇，默不作声。他将下唇咬得红红的，泛着娇艳的水光，轻易地点燃男人的欲望。男人难以自制地靠近，亲吻如玫瑰花瓣鲜艳的软唇，舌尖扫过嘴角，在口腔里长驱直入，霸道又野蛮。男人含住对方的舌头，牙尖抵在上面，细细吸吮，银丝顺着半张的嘴角留下，随即一并被舔去。

自Bucky口中溢出的呻吟本该是天籁之音，却夹杂些抗拒，男人能迅速分辨出其中含义。依依不舍地离开令人沉醉的薄唇，男人与他头抵着头，声音宽厚：“怎么了，Bucky？哪里不舒服了吗？”

这样温柔体贴的话语，仿佛软绵绵的云朵，Bucky随着它轻盈地跃入云层，漂浮在渺无边际的天空中。他原先积攒的一点点委屈化作薄泪氤氲在眼里，朦胧间眼前健壮的男人变成了七十年前、来自布鲁克林的瘦小男孩。

他伸手把男人揽进怀里，浑身颤抖着：“Stevie。”

男人呼吸一顿，他很想就这样把妻子扑倒在床，生吞活剥反复数次，让他为自己呻吟轻喘，让他叫着自己的名字，为自己高潮。可他不能——至少现在不能，他还没搞明白为什么Bucky听起来这么难过。

男人回抱住妻子，用力嗅着他身上沾染的花香、奶水的奶香和清爽的甜糖香，极力克制舌头不要触碰近在咫尺的、还没来得及遮挡的微隆酥胸：“怎么了，Bucky？”

男人轻柔的一遍一遍问道。

Bucky渐渐回过神来，意识到紧贴自己的这个男人拥有强于常人的身体，四肢健硕，有着快速愈合的能力，不再是需要自己精心呵护、保护在身后的多病之人。他失望地叹了口气：“没事了，没事了Steve。”

Steve把头埋在他的脖颈处，软下声音，带着撒娇的意味——他隐隐猜出妻子的不安：“Bucky，你不告诉我，我就不起来。”

颇有一副不依不饶的架势，像是讨糖吃的小孩，不达目的誓不罢休，Bucky果真受用极了，美丽的脸上展露笑容，犹如初升的太阳一样耀眼夺目。男人金色的头发蹭着敏感的肌肤，他笑着想要躲开，不自觉地扭动，企图脱离头发的干扰。

男人闷哼一声，似乎忍耐的极为辛苦，Bucky听在耳里不禁也生出些渴望。他用手揉乱男人的碎发：“Steve...”

男人闻声抬起头，温柔地看着他。Bucky把手指贴上Steve的嘴唇，细细描画。后者上扬嘴角，拽住那只骨节分明的手，在掌心烙下亲吻，虔诚而郑重。

Bucky反抓住他的手，送到嘴边，张嘴含住食指，舔弄指侧的薄茧，眼底尽是诱惑。男人呼吸一滞，浅蓝瞳仁映出张合的红唇，指腹传来的微痒好似催情剂，不停刺激着他的神经，四倍的自制力在此刻都化作云烟，消散在瓦坎达早起的晨雾里。

Bucky拉着他的手下移，带他来到腿间私密处，半抿嘴唇，发出无声的邀请。Steve想他的妻子是个杀人于无形的精灵，长着天使般纯洁的面容，行为却犹如惑人心魄的妖精。即使有四倍的体力，也将被他全部榨干。

每日Steve都会问Bucky三遍这个问题：你饿不饿，你饿不饿和你饿不饿。

第一遍是在问他的花穴，第二遍是在问后穴，第三遍才是在询问他及他的小肚子。

可是此刻他不想再问了，他凑近Bucky的耳边，委屈巴巴地说：“我好饿，你要喂饱我。”

Bucky亲吻他的额头，瞧了他一会，小声说：“好。”

得到准许的Steve迫不及待地含住明显使用过多的乳头，大力的从中吸出奶汁，认真品尝这份香甜美味。左手在大腿间来回抚摸着，迟迟不肯进入神秘的花穴一探究竟。Bucky在他身下扭动臀部，难耐的呻吟回荡在房间里。

男人宽厚的手掌摩挲着爱抚下体娇嫩的外壁，火热坚挺挨着光滑的大腿内侧，快要灼伤裸露的肌肤。Bucky抬起腿去蹭Steve的阴茎，不知死活的勾引蓄势待发的雄狮。Steve按住他的腿，牙齿在乳房沟壑处往复，留下一串串牙印。

沿着脖颈亲吻上去，一路都是香甜可口的果实，任凭采撷。牙尖在跳动的血管上流连，用力再用力一点，就会划破皮肤，挤出圆润的血珠，这是比奶水更能喂饱Steve的存在。

他啃咬着Bucky下巴的凸起与凹陷，把红透的嘴唇亲吻得更加富有水润光泽——Bucky的唇色本就那么粉嫩，光是看着都忍不住一亲芳泽，再狠狠蹂躏一番。Steve想看他一张一合间吐出的诱人喘息，于是蜷起Bucky的腿，把穴口暴露在空气中，食指找到后面的小洞，按压入口处的褶皱。

“嗯...”

他戳进手指，从一根到三根，指腹的茧刮弄内壁的细肉，仔细感受内里迅速的升温和软化，因他指尖的动作而翩翩起舞。

“啊...Steve...”

Steve的阴茎在Bucky屁股上摩擦，就是不肯进去。嘴巴也不愿放过脸上的美景——微微弯起的眉毛、高挺的鼻梁、泛红的鼻头、满含春水的眼眸、光洁的额头，心驰神往的印下世间最轻柔、最虔诚的吻。手上的动作却是那么激烈，不给他一点休息的机会。

Bucky此时置身的地方水火交融，一会是冰凉的雪水侵润着他，一会是炽热的烈焰灼烧着他。冰与火交替，令他欲生欲死，快活极了，只愿和丈夫一起隐匿在伊甸之境，以性为食，以吻为伴。

Steve低吼着含住娇艳的红唇，抽出手指，以阴茎代之。起先是缓缓的前后摆弄，等到小穴适应尺寸、开始跟随着收缩后，逐渐加快动作。软塌也在摇晃——他的力气这样大，他的欲望这样强烈，他的爱这样深切。

柱身碾磨洞穴里的褶皱，像触过微弱电流，顶端撞向最深处凸起，在甬道激起不绝的颤栗，如同钟声回响在高阔的教堂。囊袋也在敲打臀部，为其伴奏，只是节奏不定，时而激烈，时而更加激烈。

泪珠从Bucky迷离的眼角流出，他抬起气力尽失的胳膊抱住Steve的肩，如同飘摇的玫瑰花枝攀住浮木，在湍流汹涌的小溪里上下浮沉。溪水漫过他的脸颊，夺走他仅剩的呼吸，只剩下破碎的呢喃：“Steve，我爱你...”

合眼前他唯一想说的，现在他全部说出来了。下体蛮狠又温柔的冲撞却止住了，Steve缓缓亲吻他的嘴角：“Bucky，睁开眼看看我，Bucky...”

Bucky不情愿地抬起眼皮，瞧着他英俊迷人的丈夫，费力地眨眨眼。然后双手环住Steve的脖子，双腿圈住Steve的腰，抬高屁股以便后者能进入得更深，嘴里的话也是黏黏腻腻的催促：“Stevie，用力一点，别停...”

男人眼眸中的蓝色加深，嵌满化不开的情欲，长臂一展，将妻子整个人从床上抱进怀里，自始自终下体交合的部分都未曾分开。他托住Bucky的腰，将他抬起又放下，每一次都撞进最深处，好几次因为用力过猛，阴茎滑出甬道，顶在尾椎处，在白皙的皮肤上画出一条湿湿的痕迹。

Bucky的头靠在Steve身上，牙齿咬在他的肩头，不轻不重，十分惹人情动。Steve牙齿擦过他的侧颈，操弄的动作慢慢变成在后穴里打转，穴水包裹住所有的感官。Bucky的性器在Steve的小腹上磨蹭，顶端的液体沾湿了后者的毛发，黏在一块。

Bucky小声附在丈夫耳边说：“前面，前面也要。”

Steve刻意停下来问他：“什么前面？”

Bucky嘟起嘴，不开心地道：“就是前面嘛。”

男人把他从肩上推开，握着他的手：“带我去想要的地方。”

Bucky坨红了脸，咬住红肿的下唇，拉着男人的手放到腿间，拨开丛草，找到隐秘的入口，按上去：“这里。”

Steve艰难的咽着口水，声音低沉沙哑，充满诱惑：“你想要我做什么？”

Bucky撇开头，不再说话。男人懊悔自己是不是做得太过分了，何必这样逗弄，正要满足妻子的时候，却听见Bucky舔着上唇说：“我想要你插进来，插进可以让我怀孕的那个地方，Stevie，我还想再要一个孩子，好不好？”

花穴的香甜无时无刻不在引诱着男人，他只想天天沉醉在温柔乡里，永不出来。仿佛家国大事、拯救世界、成为美国人民心中的英雄于他而言，也没那么重要了。

但他知道他不能，他肩上担负着责任，Bucky身上也担负着责任，也许他可以等到能够接替他的人出现；也许有一天，世界和平不再有纷扰。那时他和他美丽的妻子就可以隐居在这个如画仙境里，只过着放羊带娃的生活，不必再为随时可能出现的战斗提心吊胆，不必再为有可能和Bucky分离而夜不能寐。

他在后穴里射出浓稠的白液，在把它插入已经湿濡的花穴，淫水浸满里面，往前推进一分，就流挤出一分，打湿软榻上垫着的毛皮。他对待蜜穴的态度更加小心、更加谨慎，次次都划过敏感的地方，反复抽插。Bucky在他怀里猛烈的颤抖，发出小声的呜咽。

阴茎慢慢向深处推动，打开最隐蔽的入口，前后撞击操弄，这一番努力会被记录下来——Bucky会有再次受孕的可能，为了确保Bucky能怀孕，他必须更加努力。

“啊...嗯...”Bucky捏住丈夫发尾的碎发，“啊...S...Ste...”

Steve这次射精的时间比以往都要久，久到精液灌满了Bucky的小腹，和着淫水一起顺着大腿内侧流出。Bucky喘息着，还未从一波又一波的高潮余韵中缓过神来，Steve依旧维持着把他抱在怀里的动作，手臂结实有力。

Steve贴着Bucky的耳根，体内的硬物有再次涨大的趋势，趁着情欲未复，他问：“Bucky，刚刚为什么生气？”

Bucky挣扎着消散白光视物，把自己从云端拉回现实世界。努力听清丈夫的问题，四肢瘫软在Steve身上，笑容爬上眼角，语气仍是有气无力：“因为我看着Winfred这样需要我，就想到你以前也是这样依赖我。可是你现在不再需要我的保护，突然就感到...”

“感到很失落，失落又懊恼。”

男人呼吸一顿，眉头皱起，没能察觉出妻子的心思，他才是该懊恼的那个人。Steve向Bucky耳边吹气，惹来一阵轻笑，他装作十分委屈地说：“我需要你的保护。”

“Steve Rogers永远都需要Bucky Barnes的保护，如果失去这份保护，他会崩溃、会活不下去的。我就好像...就好像飘零的玫瑰花，你的爱如同水晶瓶将我围盖其中，我才得以生存，不致被凛冽寒风吹散，烈日骄阳侵蚀。”

Bucky听他将自己比作玫瑰花，不禁莞尔一笑，抱住深情撒娇的Steve毛茸茸的脑袋：“好的，我的小玫瑰，我的Stevie。”


End file.
